The present invention relates to an image processing system, projector, information storage medium and black and white extension processing method, in which at least one of white and black extensions is performed for video signal.
If the blackest portion of an input video signal is higher than a predetermined level, the blackest portion has been extended to the predetermined level in a direction of black. If the whitest portion of an input video signal is lower than a predetermined level, the whitest portion has been extended to the predetermined level in a direction of white.
In the prior art, such a degree of extension was always variable depending on the maximum and minimum luminance values in one image (or frame).
However, the entire image might flicker, for example, if a moving image such as video image was processed through a system of always varying the degree of extension.